RABA
The Raba was a Hungarian automobile manufactured from 1912 to 1914. A product of the Hungarian Machine Factory in the city of Györ, then known as Raba. The engine of the car was the 4.2-liter 58 hp (44 kW) Praga "Grand". The car was built in limited numbers, under the Praga license. Raba also imported foreign marques, including Benz, Panhard, and Austro-Daimler. They also license-built Steiger tractors. It exists to date as a manufacturer of trucks. History At 10.00 a.m., December 28, 1896 9 shareholders founded the Hungarian Railway Carriage and Machine Works Plc. in Győr with 1 million crown capital at the general assembly with Emil Léderer presiding in the room of the savings-bank of Gyor town and county. ;Timeline 1897 - The first product of the Railway Carriage Factory were 30pc, 15 ton, two axle tank cars for the Galicia-Carpathian Petroleum Plc. In 2 years the 1000th railway carriage was made in. The factory had already export orders in 1899: it supplied railway passenger carriages to Egypt, the East Indies, Southern Africa, city tramcars to Amsterdam and Antwerp. The carriages of the London underground railway were also made in Győr. 1900 - The Railway Carriage Factory prepared for the Paris World Exhibition with railway passenger carriages and goods wagons. The London Underground Railway ordered 30 multiple-unit trains, 66 passenger cars for multiple-unit trains and bogies. This also indicates the first international successes. 1902 - From 1901 the countries of the Monarchy could have a share in the orders by the army in the ratio of the maintenance of the joint army. From 1902 the Railway Carriage Factory supplies limbers, tumbrels, gun-carriage parts to the joint army 1904 - The petrol-fuelled engine won: On the basis of Staff Captain Tlaskál's and Engineer Koroknay's designs the first petrol-fuelled, mechanical all-wheel drive and steer on-highway vehicle of the world was made in Gyor. As an expert Ferdinand Porsche also participated. On the basis of Messrs.Donát Bánki's and János Csonka's work the first 4 mail cars were made by the Railway Carriage Factory in 1905. Csonka directed personally the manufacture in Gyor. 1906 - The forging factory which was made on the basis of Eiffel's drawings in 1906 was one of the most modern ones among its counterparts. 1908 - Technical bravura. The Gyori Hirlap (Gyor Newspaper) wrote on August 20, 1908: After diverting the bed on the river the experts of the bridge department of the Railway Carriage Factory relocated a 50 m long, 100 ton Rábcabridge in one piece 2 km away from its original place with 2 barges. 1910 - The steel casting had begun in 1910 and in 1914 the open-hearth furnace was started up for more cost-efficient, better quality steel manufacture. 1913 - Decisive step: The Railway Carriage Factory bought the license of Praha car developed by Chief Design Engineer Frantisek Kec. It was the basis of the manufacture of "V" type trucks and RÁBA Grand passenger car. Until 1928 about 500 "V" type vehicles were made. The Railway Carriage Factory selected its own trademark: the RÁBA trademark was born... 1914 - The first passenger car: The RÁBA Alpha was made in the first half of 1914. But the 5-15 ton vehicles were suitable only for civil purposes. However in the summer the 1 St. World War broke out... 1916 - 2 years after the beginning of the manufacture the 500th engines was built in 1916. The manufacture of power-ploughs of Praha system began in 1915 thus RÁBA commits itself to the agriculture too. Thrashers, grinders, whittlers could also be driven with the adapted Grand engine. 260 had been made by 1927, and this engine was also manufactured for Romanian, Bulgarian and Spanish exports. 1917 - The stronger RÁBA Grand for 6 persons was made with closed and open bodies. During the war Grands were built with battery commander and ambulance bodies. The steward's office ordered a special RÁBA Grand for the personal use of Charles the Fourth. 1918 - The big factory evolved by 1918. By this date the Railway Carriage Factory of 300 000 m2 with modern equipment already had an own iron and steel foundry and material testing laboratory, maintenance and tool making workshop. A power plant of 2800 HP and a separate steam center supplied energy. Production branches: * railway carriages * bridge and iron structures * automobile * military vehicle * power-plough and lifting equipment * railroad permanent ways 1922 - A special own design was made in 1922, first in armored version then 5 in a civilian version. The vehicle of reversing mechanism which was united with steering gear changeover and designed by Vilmos Szilágyi had a steering wheel also at the rear and with one movement of the hand every operation element changed over to the rear section. The vehicles could also be steered in reverse direction with 4 speeds. 1923 - The RÁBA car was awarded the silver medal in the Austrian-Hungarian Tour. Until 1925 250 RÁBA Grand cars were manufactured. The designs of "P' type, 1,5 ton light truck were made upon the order of the Post, but the majority of these was sold as fire-equipment with tank. 1925 - in 1925 the manufacture of "L" type, 3 ton quick trucks and buses for 24-30 persons began again on the basis of the license contract concluded with PRAHA factory in 1925. The engine and several structural parts thereof were the same as those of the Grand. 1926 - The RÁBA PE mail electromobile was made until 1929. Its 15 kW engine was manufactured by Ganz and its 1000 Ah lead battery by Tudor factory. The town vehicles preceding their age were used for decades. 1927 - The license of Krupp heavy truck was bought by the Railway Carriage Factory upon the demand of the transport authority of the capital in 1927. The 3 and 5 ton vehicles having 4 or 6 cylinders respectively were made to the then most modern structural principles. 1928 - The license purchased from Austro-Fiat replaced the design that become out-of-date in the category of 1,5 ton. The RÁBA AF cars were made in 6 types until 1934. 1936 - Based on the RÁBA-AFI, the RÁBA Super 2,5 ton, then Special trucks and buses of 3,5 ton, 5 speeds (with accelerator thread) appeared using welded steel structures for the first time instead of wooden frames. About 2500 were made of the most successful vehicle family of the period until 1951. 1936: An aircraft workshop originally intended for the better utilization of the car factory was set up. 1936: The manufacture and machining of aluminum casting and colored metal began. The panels of aircraft bodies were deep-drawn. 1937 - Purchase of the license of MAN Diesel-engine. '.. The 65 or 80 HP, 4 cylinder engines were installed into Super and Special cars and the 100 ', HP 6-cylinder engine was installed into RÁBA j M.A.N. D 5 truck and the Trambusz (1940) for 50 persons. 1938 - 1937-38: For the test of aircraft engines a brake room was set up and the building of aircraft engine workshop began. 1939 - The Gyor Program: Darányi in his speech in Gyor announced a military preparation program of 1 million Pengo. The Botond derived from the successful RÁBA AFI was born under the direction of Dezso Winkler. Its manufacture was organized together with 6 Hungarian factories and under the direction of Gyor.July 1. The first 150 Botond off-highway vehicles were supplied. The total quantity (1402) was delivered by June 30, 1940. The steel works was modernized, armor plate quenching and hardening and tempering plant was set up. The old hydraulic presses were replaced. The railway carriage assembly workshop was enlarged and new buildings were built for the Car Plant and new machines were installed. The prototype of all-wheel drive artillery tractor type RÁBA 41 M was made with the RÁBAM.A.N. 6 cylinder, 100 HP engine on the basis of the experiences with Botond. 1940 - 1939-40: Assembly hall and store of parts were built for the manufacture of aircraft's. The independent aircraft production was started. The airframes of 12 Sólyom reconnaissance aircraft's and 2 later developed reconnaissance aircraft's were made. The prototype of Levente type aircraft was manufactured. Between 1940 and 1942 the Railway Carriage Factory made 27 Sólyom and 29 Focke-Wulf aircraft's. 1941 - The manufacture of Turán tank began on the basis of the Skoda T21 license. 1942 - The manufacture of Turán tank began on the basis of the Skoda T21 license. 1942 The Medve bridge across the Danube was built between 1940 and 1942. 1940-43: The new car factory was built. July 1, 1941: After Arnold Barcza's retirement Ábrahám Imre Pattantyús became the new director of the factory, who had been the director of Rimamurány-Salgótarján Iron Works previously. 1942. The Messerschmidt Program started: the manufacture of Me Bf 109 fighter aircraft, then Me 210 fighter-bomber aircraft began together with the Danubian Aircraft Factory. 1944 - Escape from the war. In March 1944 the Railway Carriage Factory was given permission for removing the plants into the surrounding settlements. In autumn and in the spring of 1945 the remaining machines, tools and stores of parts were shifted to the West. Many workers and technical experts were also moved and used in German military plants. The goods relocated by force were treated as spoils of war. April 13, 1944: Within the actions decided at the Teheran conference the first tragical bombing of the Railway Carriage Factory resulted in 300 fatalities and large damage in machines and buildings. The descendants bow to their predecessors° memory who died during the war or in tragical accidents. 1945 - On March 28, 1945 the direction of Railway Carriage Factory was taken over by the Soviets. 1947 - The prototype of the 45 ton steam crane was finished and the manufacture started in 1948. 1948 - Start of the manufacture of Bleichert type electric hand cars of normal and lifting platform. With the widening of handcar manufacture the manufacture of agricultural machines gradually stops. 1947-49: The Árpád-bride in Budapest, the Tisza-bridge in Vásárosnamény, the Révfalubridge in Gyor were made. 1949 - The Hungarian auto manufacture is reorganized. The independent car manufacture stops in Gyor. The units are designed in the Vehicle Development Institution under the direction of Director Dezso Winkler. Dezso Winkler was awarded the Kossuth prize for his work in the automotive production in 1951. The bus manufacture gets to Ikarus, the truck chassis, engine, body manufacture and the finishing assembly to Csepel Auto Factory. The front and rear axles, steering gear and transmission are manufactured in Gyor. 1951 - The first domestic sphere tank for the Gyor Gas Works with 20,000 m3 capacity. Participation in the industrialization: Plate smoke pipes, overhead cranes for the Danubian Iron Works, mixing tank for MOTIM, tank plant in Szony. The manufacture of all the steel equipment of Sulfuric Acid Factory in Szolnok. The designing, building of turn bridge for Egyipt stand out even among the iron structures requiring a lot of special expertise. 1953 - The two-storied railway bridge, which connects Bulgaria and Romania, is also the product of RÁBA. 1955-56: The Railway Carriage Factory builds the Heluan (Egypt) on-highway and railway bridge. Its material is the "Hungarian silver" RÁBA made the first aluminum bridge of the country, the second aluminum bridge of Europe and the fourth aluminum bridge of the world in Szabadszállás. It is a riveted on-highway bridge. 1954 - The workers of Railway Carriage Factory work exemplary against the flood in Szigetköz. The experts of Railway Carriage Factory also participate in the development of the GanzJendrassik engine range. 1955 - New technologies. The experts of Railway Carriage Factory develop the technology of welding under powder and flame welding and work out the experiments necessary for in rared drying. 1957 - Kossuth prize was awarded to the members (engineers János Bors, Jeno Kapuváry, Lajos Maróti, Sándor Pécsi és Sándor Rátz) of "Pattantyus" technical brigade for the upsettingpressing technologies, which was introduced to the manufacture of Diesel-engine crank shaft. 1963 - December 1963: The government decides on the purchase of engine license and thus the Railway Carriage Factory becomes the base of Diesel engine manufacture. Following this decision quick development of the on-highway manufacture begins. 1967 - January 6, 1967: Signing license agreement with the consortium of Renault, Seri, M.A.N., Ferrostaal companies. The engine license is bought by RÁBA from M.A.N. 1967 Ikarus exhibits the intercity version of bus range no 200 at the Budapest International Trade Fair the series production of which starts with RÁBAM.A.N. engines. 1967: The production hall of 28,000 m2 including up-to-date equipment, the tool and maintenance plant for the start of big series of rear axles was built up. 1969 - June 17, 1969: Ceremonial inauguration of the new engine factory. RABA trucks appear at the Budapest International Trade Fair: the vehicle unit consisting of 16 ton, 215 HP truck and 22 ton 3-axle trailed 1971 - The axle type 831 is awarded the Budapest International Trade Fair prize. 1973 - The 100,000th axle is made. The building of the new steel foundry is finished. The manufacture of RÁBA Steiger tractors begins. Upon the demand of the Hungarian large-scale agriculture - on the basis of the main components - up-to-date power machines join the heavy-duty tractors made under American license from Steiger. RABA provided axles to Steiger for their tractors. 1974 - Through the Steiger connection RÁBA appeared in the USA market, built its market connections with the largest automotive companies. In 2 decades the exports of RÁBA to the USA has exceed US$ 700 million. 1992 - On January 1st the company was turned into a shareholding company, the Hungarian state being the majority stakeholder. 1996 - Rába Rt. reached an important milestone in the hundredth year of its history. The shareholding company founded in 1896 was enabled again to become a market player in a market economy driven by private property. 1997 - As a result of the privatization strategy that was devised and executed with the government, the shares of Rába Rt. were listed on the Budapest Stock Exchange on December 17, 1997. 1999 - In order to better capitalize on its market positions and resources, Rába Rt. streamlined its organization structure. It has transferred its main businesses into separate legal entities, thus creating the platform for the holding structure. 2000 - A new strategy of „Alliance and Growth” were announced: Drawing on the advice of external consultants, a comprehensive real estate project was announced in order to exploit the valuable properties in a coherent manner. The Panannon Automotive Claster was formed together with other automotive companies (Audi, LUK, Opel, Suzuki). 2001 - Steps were also taken to „cleansing” the activity portfolio: the unprofitable bus assembly line was closed and a decision was made to sell the engine business. 2002 - A strategic business development function was created, fundamentally revising the marketing activity, intensifying efforts in western and eastern Europe, and opened a representative office in Peking to consolidate the position in China. 2003 - The company started to supply special vehicles to the Hungarian Army. 2004 - In this year the company realized a significant rise in profits, and each of its three strategic business units were set on the path of definite growth. 2005 - From October Pinter Istvan is the chairman –CEO of Rába Rt, which alters itself on 6.12.2005 to Nyrt. (Plc.) 2006 - The group’s revenue with its clarified operational portfolio exceeded once again HUF 50 billion. Rába pursues all its Győr-based activities efficiently concentrated in one plant. In order to promote technological innovation (the basis of development), the company took an active part in the establishment of the Automotive Regional University Knowledge Center. Quality training of the employees has been taking place for two years in the framework of „Raba’s Learning Academy”. Also with this, and with the introduction of a share-option purchasing scheme, which is a rare practice in Hungary, the company efficiently strengthened management’s loyalty. RABA also manufactured implements under license from International Harvester, such as ploughs, disc cultivators and planters. Models See also * Special Purpose Tractors References / sources *Burgess-Wise, David and Lance Cole (2000). The New Illustrated Encyclopedia of Automobiles. Book Sales. ISBN 0-7858-1106-0. External Links *RABA website Category:Motor vehicle manufacturers of Hungary Category:Defunct motor vehicle manufacturers Category:Companies of Hungary Category:Truck manufacturers of Hungary Category:Bus manufacturers of Hungary Category:Tractor manufacturers of Hungary Category:Articulated tractors Category:Licensed Steiger Category:Companies founded in 1896 Category:RABA Category:Motor vehicle manufacturers of Hungary category:Axle manufacturers Category:Tractor brands